


Ode to Supernovae

by ionsquare



Series: The Canvas Was Free [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, SCIENCE!, Season/Series 03, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a lot of feelings about supernovas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Supernovae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eveningowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningowl/gifts).



> My friend [Meg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningowl/pseuds/eveningowl) said: “If alcohol doesn't affect werewolves, does caffeine? I ask the hard hitting questions."
> 
> And then this happened.

"Did you know the plural of supernova is supernovae?" Derek says offhandedly.

Stiles blinks. “What?" And what the fuck, Derek pronounced that shit right; _what the fuck!?_

"Supernovae," Derek says again. “Did you know they can cause a burst of radiation that often briefly outshines an entire galaxy?"

"Uh… no?"

"Right, so, you know, during that time a supernova can radiate as much energy as the sun," Derek breathes out, amazed by what he’s saying. “The sun, Stiles."

"I, what? What the fuck, dude?"

"Don’t call me dude." Derek starts pacing the floor of his loft. “So anyway that explosion can expel as much or all of a star’s material at a velocity—"

"VELOCITY?!" Stiles exclaims. “HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT WORD?!"

"At a velocity," Derek growls. “Up to 30,000 kilometers per second," Derek snaps his fingers. “Driving it into a shock wave, and that shock wave sweeps," Derek motions his an arm. “Up an expanding shell of gas and dust called a supernova remnant." Derek finishes, staring wide-eyed at Stiles.

Peter pipes up out of nowhere, “Caffeine happened again, I see."

Stiles flails his hands looking for an explanation.

Peter roll his eyes when Derek starts muttering things about ignite carbon fusion, massive stars, and runaway nuclear fusion — Seriously what the fuck, Stiles thinks.

"Caffeine is to werewolves what alcohol is to humans," Peter explains as sarcastically as possible.

"Oh my god, he’s drunk!?" Stiles whirls around grinning at Derek. “Wait, that doesn’t explain his… genius speak."

Peter quirks an eyebrow. “Derek is extremely smart. Is he a smart alpha? That’s still debatable, but Derek is smart. When he chooses to be."

Stiles whistles softly at that.

"And he reads every book he gets his hands on. This week he read about supernovas, but he was always fascinated with astronomy."

"My mind is blown. Wow, this is just… wow." Stiles walks over to where Derek’s lying sprawled on his couch, legs dangling over the end. “Hey, buddy."

"Don’t call me buddy."

Stiles rolls his eyes.

"You smell like cayenne pepper."

Stiles’ cheeks color at that.

"Why are you smelling me?" Stiles murmurs, glancing around sheepishly.

"Sometimes when you look at me you smell like boyish arousal."

Stiles laughs loudly, looking back Peter who’s smirking at them; goddamn werewolves and their super hearing.

"Shut the fuck up, Derek," Stiles bites out, slapping a booted foot.

"Lowered inhibitions, Master Stilinski." Peter smirks.

"You are _not_ Alfred in this scenario," Stiles says, muttering _ass_ under his breath.

Derek’s back on his feet, crowding into Stiles’ personal space.

“Did you know that expanding shock waves from supernova explosions can trigger the formation of new stars?"

"Yeah," Stiles breathes out, staring into Derek’s eyes.

Derek looks between Stiles’ mouth and his eyes, deciding on something.

"Will you come up on the roof with me?"

"Are you going to throw me over the side?"

Derek narrows his eyes at him.

"Don’t test me and maybe I won’t."

Twenty minutes later, and after the most intense, hot and wet kiss of Stiles’ entire life, Stiles finally musters up enough brain cells to say, “Is that a supernova in your pants or do you just really like my mouth?"

Derek glares at him.

"I’m throwing you off the roof."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr; archiving here for reasons. All information about supernovas was shamefully taken from Wikipedia, because I'm lazy. .__.
> 
> Thank you, [Mel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblo/), for looking this over. <3
> 
> [Me on Tumblr](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com), come say hi! :)


End file.
